peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 December 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-29 ; Comments *The third and final part of the 1999 Festive Fifty. *John treats with predictable disdain requests for tracks by the Vengaboys and Richard Clayderman. Sessions *None Tracklisting :(Steve Lamacq: 'Meantime, we're back tomorrow night. We're joined by our session in the nation's teams for the annual Evening Session pop quiz plus hot rocking disco as well, starts at 8 o'clock. Stay tuned next though, because the big numbers are on the way. It's the climax to John Peel's Festive Fifty.') :(sig) :(JP: 'Well, one unpleasant surprise is that our Flossie was supposed to be back from the pub in time to do the emails for us, but there's no sign of her. But we've got the Peelenium for 1991, and as Lammo's just pointed out, the Festive Fifty runs from number 16 to number one. First, this is...') *Skull Kontrol: 'Primitive Offerings (CD-Zzzzzz)' (Touch & Go) *DJ Dara: 'Duplicity-Klute Remix (12 inch)' (Breakbeat Science Recordings) *Atari Priest: 'Bruno's Head (7 inch)' (Faux-Lux) *Junior Reid: 'Emmanuel Calling (LP-Emmanuel Calling)' (J.R. Productions) *Big Block 454: 'The King Of Cakes (LP-Rough As Sausages)' (Raspberry) Peelenium 1991 #Fall: 'A Lot Of Wind (CD-Shift-Work)' (Cog Sinister) #PJ Harvey: 'Dress (CD single)' (Too Pure) #Wayne Wonder & Cutty Ranks: 'The Lambada (12 inch)' (Penthouse) #Diblo Dibala & Le Group Loketo: 'Joie De Vivre (LP-Mondo Ry)' (Mélodie) *George Andrews and Pete Edwards: 'Frequency (Remix 1)-Mark Broom Remix (Compilation EP-Untitled)' (Product) *Calexico: 'Triple T Truckstop (12" EP-Descamino Blacklight Sketches)' (Quarterstick) 1999 Festive Fifty: Numbers 16-01 :(JP: 'It's now time to turn our attention to the Festive Fifty, the top 16...Voice, can you see that? OK, go.' Sheila: '16.') *'16': Sonic Subjunkies, 'Do You Even Know Who You Are (CD-Molotov Lounge)' (Iris Light) *'15': Orbital, 'Style (12")' (FFRR) *'14': Mogwai, 'Cody (CD-Come On Die Young)' (Chemikal Underground) *'13': Cinerama, 'Pacific (7")' (Elefant) :(JP: 'Well, we had a bit of a dispute about that flute when the Cineramas played here at Peel Acres, but I've come to terms with it now, and actually quite like it. :There has been no Fall in the Festive Fifty so far, which I think is perfectly outrageous, as I would.') *'12': Flaming Lips, 'Waitin' For A Superman (CD-The Soft Bulletin)' (Warner Bros) *'11': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Look Dad No Tunes (CD single)' (Probe Plus) *'10': Low, 'Immune (7 inch)' (Tugboat) *'09': Murry The Hump, 'Thrown Like A Stone (CD single)' (Shifty Disco) :(JP: 'Well, I'm willing to bet that that's the first Aberystwyth area band to feature in the Festive Fifty.') *'08': Flaming Lips, 'Race For The Prize (CD-The Soft Bulletin)' (Warner Bros) *'07': Fall, 'F-Oldin' Money (CD single)' (Artful) :(JP: 'I was beginning to think you'd gone quite mad.') *'06': Elastica with Mark E Smith, 'How He Wrote Elastica Man (CD-The Menace' (Deceptive) *'05': Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Spanish Dance Troupe (CD-Spanish Dance Troupe' (Mantra) *'04': Fall, 'Touch Sensitive (CD-The Marshall Suite)' (Artful) *'03': Hefner, 'The Hymn For The Alcohol (CD-The Fidelity Wars)' (Too Pure) *'02': Hefner, 'The Hymn For The Cigarettes (CD-The Fidelity Wars)' (Too Pure) The first part of this is played twice because John presses the wrong button on the CD player. :(The number one is announced, and then Peel starts to play Hefner again by mistake.) *'01': Cuban Boys, 'Cognoscenti Vs Intelligentsia-Original Mix (CDr promo)' (EMI) :(JP: 'Oh my goodness me, ran away with it by all accounts. That's the Cuban Boys at number one, sorry about getting it slightly wrong at the start of that. I think that's the first time I've ever done that with a number one in the Festive Fifty...We were supposed to be bringing you the All-Time Festive Fifty, but we're having some problems with that, finding all the records and so forth, so it may not actually be next week, it may be the week after that, or sometime anyway in the month of January, but thanks very much for listening, and congratulations to the Cuban Boys, of course, and a Happy New Year to all of you.') *(Midnight news) File ;Name *a) ff99 pt3 *b) Peel Show 1999-12-29 *c) jp291299.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:11:41 *b) 02:01:48 *c) 01:59:23 ;Other *a) Good quality at 128 kbps *b) 192 kbps. Many thanks to the tapers. *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Currently unavailable *b) Mooo Server *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes